A beautiful Lie
by Raven's cauldron
Summary: When she said goodbye to Orihime in the Soul society she was sure it wouldn’t be for forever. After all she promised the kindly girl she’d be waiting on the other side in the world of the living. It was just ‘who’ was waiting for her there...
1. 1 Disarray

_When she said goodbye to Orihime in the Soul society she was sure it wouldn't be for forever. After all she promised the kindly girl she'd be waiting on the other side in the world of the living. It was just 'who' was waiting for her there that changed everything_.

*******************

She stepped out of the portal; the hell butterfly fluttered around her. Instantly she picked up on the very large spiritual pressures of the Espada reported by the research and development division. Her hand tightened on the red-wrapped hilt of her Zanpaku-to, preparing to draw it out. Sudden ripples in the air before her made her hesitate. A long slender-fingered hand, skin white as paper appeared, widening the gap.

Rukia backed up, her breath catching. The owner of the hand, an Arrancar dressed in a white Gi and hakama pants tied by a black sash stared back at her. "Kuchiki Rukia, I presume?" he asked, his intonation deep. She withdrew Sode no Shirayuki, "what's it to you, Arrancar?" Her eyes wandered over his messy black hair, the tips just brushing his white-clad shoulders, his hands now thrust inside his pockets.

"Nothing, trash," he muttered disappearing in an instant. She spun around, Shunpo-ing as he bore down on the left endeavoring to catch her off guard. Her sword glinted as she slashed the air, fingers enclosed around the gleaming surface, hard green eyes glared at her. "Dance, Sode—!" her words halted as the world became black.

The fourth Espada hefted the now inert Shinigami over his shoulder; a mild quirk of a scowl touched his charcoal lips as he contemplated the bothersome task his Master had set him to. Pity they needed her alive…it would have been much easier to kill her then and there.

*******To be continued*******

AN: I do not own Bleach. This idea occurred to me after reading the latest installment of the Manga to come out here in the states…now let's see how it comes out shall we?


	2. 2 Easier to be

_Several towering pillars rose up along the sides in the room. In the distinctly dimmed lighting, shapes, some reclining others standing all had their eyes on the man down below. The Espada and their Master Sosuke Aizen. "Ulquiorra, entering," announced a curt voice at the doors. A thin black-haired Arrancar and the giant dwarfing him walked in._

"_How's the state of the Hogyoku?" _

_The brown-haired man half-turned, his faint smile at his creations faltering, "at fifty percent. It'll awaken exactly when Soul society expects it to…however contact between it and Kuchiki Rukia are required for our plans to progress any faster. Ulquiorra, do you remember the order I gave you a month ago?"_

"_Yes," he answered solemnly._

"_Carry it out. Take whomever you like," Aizen locked gazes with the stoic Arrancar a little longer silently conveying the true message._

'_Capture Kuchiki Rukia.'_

********************

Her back hit a hard tiled floor, she groaned softly. Footsteps paced in a circle around her while others approached, the reiatsu laden air saturated her lungs making it difficult to breathe.

"Oh, my. A woman," said one, his tones dulcet.

"She is not for eating, Aporro-Grantz." The same deep voice of her captor informed the one who'd spoken. The sound of teeth being sucked reached her ears. "I didn't want to _eat her_, Ulquiorra. I was merely curious if I may experiment on her?"

"I'm afraid not, Szayel," a new voice joined in.

Rukia flinched, recognizing the caressing baritone, fatherly in its gentle chiding. Sure steps, slow but measured drew near and seemingly respectful now the gathering hoard of Arrancar backed away…all except for one.

"Ulquiorra. You did well." Aizen praised; smiling, she was sure, at the unmoved form standing over her. "Woman," he responded tonelessly, something nudged her side. A sandaled foot she assumed. She kept still, refusing to open her eyes at command.

A sharp intake of breath and then Aizen knelt down, "don't, Ulquiorra. Not like that. Ms. Kuchiki, I know you can hear me...please stop feigning unconsciousness." Despite her desire to ignore one and all she found her eyes fluttering open and looking up into the face of fifth Division's ex Captain.

"Aizen Sosuke," she hissed.

Relief broke out on his face, "how are you feeling? You made me worry for a second there…I thought possibly Ulquiorra had struck you too hard." His concern sounded genuine enough even extending his hand for her to take as balance when they both got to their feet. Warily she eyed the many broken-masked Hollows filling in around them, the one whom Aizen addressed as Ulquiorra had his back to these other deviants, his green eyes focused blankly ahead.

"Come, I wish to show you something," Aizen interrupted her mental counting of the assembled enemies, his grip on her hand unremitting. They went into the adjoining room leaving the muttering hoard behind. Ulquiorra followed silently, closing the door effectively locking them in silence. Rukia's eyes swept the room nervously alighting on the center half-column coming up waist high. On it nestled on a pillow of black silk, shimmering malevolently in the light was the Hogyoku.

Aizen approached it, indicating she should do the same. Hesitantly she got near, afraid to disobey for who knew what punishment he'd deal upon her. Maybe feed her to the Hollows. Or let the Arrancar, Apporo-Grantz conduct experiments on her. She shivered and stepped up beside him on the narrow dais.

"Now…what do you see?"

She blinked and then took a breath in, "noth—wait. I…"

Tiny waves seemed to pulsate off of the sphere's polished side; mesmerized she couldn't take her eyes off it. The black depths called, pulling her in. At first she resisted, attempting to keep some sense of self. Her knees grew weak, threatening to buckle, hands, palms flat and hard pressed against her hips steadying her.

She breathed in nosily through her nostrils, her mind going blank. Aizen laid two fingers to her temple; distantly she felt them but didn't care. As her chest moved steadily another throbbing moved in time with her. She reached out to it, her hands seeking until they curved around something warm and round. The blackness lifted and visions rushed past her.

Humans and their life spans flew beneath her lids. In utero, birth, children growing up, their bodies maturing aging finally dying as they entered the last step, the final phase in evolution. Rukia held her breath something swelled inside, darkness leaked in tainting the lives of those children she'd watched grow up.

Cries, anguished and bitter screamed shrilly. Involuntarily she recoiled, her soul repulsed by the evil of those left behind. The Hollows. "Enough!" her voice broke the connection. Her body drained, crumpled backward into someone's hold. Light flared, her eyes opened dimly registering the brilliant flashes fading from the Hogyoku. Its aura seemed to have tripled in size, overflowing from its pedestal base.

"Ah," Aizen smiled, feeling the energy pulse in the air, "thank you, my dear. Your assistance is most welcome as my assumptions were correct. You have a bond with the Hogyoku born of the many months it was dormant inside of you. Periodically you will come and _reenergize_ it as it were. That is your purpose for being here. Ulquiorra take her to her room."

The stoic Arrancar wrapped his hands around her upper arms pulling her up. His pointed nails dug into her skin arousing a sharp cry from her at this rough treatment. "I can stand…" she muttered, proving her point by placing her hands on his shoulders, her vision wobbled making it seem as though his baleful glare were magnified by two.

Unsteadily her legs finally gave way and she pitched into him; Aizen muffled his chuckle behind his hand. Ulquiorra had to back up to regain his footing; his eyes disgustedly traced the Shinigami's face and going lax form against his. He knew then what had to be done. He scooped her up and carried her to the door only pausing when his Master called him back, "be gentle with her. Our win is assured with her help."

"Yes, Master Aizen," Ulquiorra said respectfully.

************To be continued************

A/N: how was it so far? Let me know!


	3. 3 Memories of hateful anguish

'_I'm scared.'_

_She heard the boy's voice before she saw him. Thin, raggedy, with straggly locks of jet-black hair hanging over his ears. His eyes, large, carried a saddened note in their green depths. She felt she had seen him before…but where?_

'_What are you scared of?' Though her lips didn't move she knew she had spoken. 'Of the men. They took mama and papa…' his voice rose on a plaintive wail. Grubby little fists raised to rub away the tears leaking out, Rukia hastened to him, dropping down beside the boy. Her arms extended, 'hush…I'll help you find them. So don't cry little one," she patted the back of his head soothingly, her eyes closed. _

'_Oh, but it's too late…' a man's cool tenor whispered in her ear._

_Instinctively she pulled back, her features twisting into a mask of shock as she saw the boy's familiar green eyes gazing back at her empty, emotionlessly, set in a chalk white face with two cyan lines going down on each side._

'_Ulqui—'_

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Woman."

She flinched when two paper white hands pressed her impassively back into the bed. Her eyes wild, took in the white clad form bending over her, "you were twisting around and in danger of falling," he explained flatly. _A dream? Had that been a dream? But then_…

He moved a few steps back as she sat up. She still wore the Shinigami uniform but, as expected Shirayuki was nowhere to be seen. She figured her sword had been taken some time between her last unconscious state after the Hyogoku…was that it? _Was that why she had that strange dream? Was that little lost boy really Ulquiorra_?

Her eyes traveled slowly up his body, the teal colored sword sticking out from the black sash tied around his slender waist, the immaculate white Gi jacket zipped up to cover his neck, the tips of black hair grazing his shoulders…suddenly she felt a sensation of deja-vu.

He was watching her, "woman. Master Aizen wished me look out for your well being. Is there anything you require?"

She thought briefly about querying him but then decided not to. It would be just too weird for her so recently captured to be curious about any of her enemies' pasts. That wouldn't do at all. So instead she settled for a slightly more acceptable request of a glass of water.

"I'll be back," he said, going to the door, his coattails swished.

"Wait!"

He turned, his expression, she thought or his very pose suggested contempt.

"Your name-?"

"Schiffer Ulquiorra."

"Was that what Aizen named you?" She asked softly. His eyes hardened just the tiniest bit; enough for her to know his next words false. "Yes," he replied blandly before walking out, "though it is none of your concern, trash."

He left her spluttering in indignation.

~~~To be continued~~~

AN: Uber short, eh? Sorry, I sort of ran out of time today :( reviews are appreciated so I might do the next one soon…


	4. The price of friendship

_Rukia will be there._

For her, she was willing to take the path laid out before her feet by Gin Ichimaru. _The price of friendship_, he'd said, a characteristic smile chilling her blood even as he withdrew Shinso from the pierced bodies of her escorts. Her golden shield doubled in size over the wounded Shinigami, Ichimaru's smile widened, his comment reaching her ears, "lil' Rukia-chan'll be happy to see you. She's mighty lonesome I'm sure with naught but Ulqui-kun fer company."

_An Arrancar had captured her friend_…

"Aizen will release her, right? T-That's the deal…" Orihime's voice trailed off as she realized she was alone. The Portal to Hueco Mundo resealed itself, taking with it the slender form of the traitorous Captain, her promise of exchange in his hands. The cuff of the bracelet felt heavy on the arm of her sweater, the weight a reminder of the price she was paying.

Ichigo needed Rukia.

He didn't need _her_.

A few silver tears fell at that thought, her head bowed, her copper hair streaming into her face, she completed the healing of the Soul society Shinigami.

~~~*~~~

Alone once more, Rukia stared up at the white ceiling, a feeling of weariness overtaking her again. The very air she breathed, seemed tainted by the presence of the Arrancar. Inhaling sharply, unpleasantly, crinkling her nose in distaste, a new thought for worry occurred to her.

_Just how did they know when-and-where she was to arrive in the world of the living?_

_And Orihime…had she made it back safely?_

Disconcerted, she sat up, the action drawing a swift inhalation of the air she despised, into her parched lungs. The door. Her eyes lifted from the floor to the plain, hinged frame set in the middle of the wall. _Was it locked? Must be…Aizen wouldn't be so careless with his prisoner_. But yet…she crossed the room in an easy four steps, the handle gleamed invitingly beneath her small fist. _It wouldn't hurt to try it, would it_?

To her surprise, it swung inward suddenly. Taking a few halting steps back, her face caught in a study of startled alarm and the brief worry of who it might be, with effort she smoothed it back into the Kuchiki mask, calm, imperturbable, even in the face of the frigid stare of the green-eyed Arrancar. "Where's my water?" she made a play at commanding, her arms crossing over her chest in inimical fashion.

"Come with me, woman," he said impassively, he held the door open wide enough for her to slip out into the hallway. Rukia wasn't about to give into the obvious demand, however stronger he might be than her and was fully prepared to challenge the tone of authority he pulled on her.

_Like hell would this_—

"I believe you'll find something of interest to you," he turned away, letting the door stand open, his offer blatant. Stay inside and be locked in-or-accompany him on whatever form of interest involving _her_ might be. Quickly she made her choice. Ulquiorra didn't glance back to see if she was behind him or not, he simply moved, swiftly, gracefully down the hall, his sandals tapping lightly. Rukia tried to fall in step with him, pass him if dared insult her anymore than he had.

The door to her room, she noticed, had been left wide open.

Conversation was meaningless with something like him, his kindred, she saw hovering in the shadowy recesses of the corners as he led her deeper into Las Noches. These Arrancar, once plain Hollows, sniveled in fear at his halting step, and few bowed lowly in reverence to their obvious superior. "Ulquiorra-sama," they said, eyes of varied colors landed on him then slid to her, his erstwhile companion.

_A Shinigami in Las Noches_, she knew they hissed to each other.

Ulquiorra moved on without sparing a look to them, peons they were and nothing more. Rukia caught the shifting shadow of one, a sneer on thin lips and a look of animalistic hunger in flashing onyx eyes. The vision was only visible for a moment, making sure the green-eyed Espada didn't notice, but that she did. _Who was that_…?

Her arms bristled and unconsciously she kept closer to Ulquiorra as they neared the final stretch before the throne room. He entered silently, his gaze focused on the solitary spectacle unfolding before Aizen's view. A group of battered Arrancars, different than any of the ones she'd seen in the hallways, was gathered, standing semi-circle around a teenage girl in a tan sweater and pleated skirt. _Orihime_. Rukia gasped, her heart pounded, her exclamatory exhalation alerted those present to the newcomers.

Gray eyes of muted sorrow rose from the shield of rejection glowing over the empty space of a missing arm on one teal-haired Arrancar. Rukia took an involuntary step closer, her body growing heavier with every movement. A firm hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, crushingly, warning not to get any closer. With as much bitterness her soul could muster, she stared once into the eyes of the Arrancar holding her back from reaching her friend.

"Let me go," she said clearly, calmly, as though he were nothing but a minor annoyance and not something to be feared. Orihime watched warily, her task not finished. But Rukia knew that if she were to look in the human girl's direction she would see heart-wrenching relief written there, in her steady gaze and on her heart as she wore it on her sleeve.

Flatly came his reply, "no."

She knew that would be it. Briefly her searching senses felt her sword far away, locked up where it couldn't be retrieved. _Damn him_. She yanked out from under his hand; saw the cold hatred for her buried deep inside himself; the hatred of all Shinigami that the Hollows carried. Felt her own rising rage burn solidly through her veins, her mind unheedful of the cost, found only one solution available.

_Attack_.

"Hado—"

He didn't appear to move, though she was sent flying, crashing heavily to the tiled floor. Orihime cried out then, "Rukia! Are you—" a thud cut off the rest of the healer's sentence. "Stop, girl. You're not done yet."

"But I—"

"Finish," Grimmjow said, a deadly calm even more dangerous than the atmosphere compressing the room. Rukia raised her head, a dull throb pounded her shoulder blade where she'd struck the floor the hardest. Ulquiorra stared down at her, his very pose suggesting only the blackest contempt for all that she was and all her presence stood for. _Trash_.

Aizen on his throne above, merely observed them all the way a father might watch over his children. Benevolence marking his tone as he addressed Orihime, "well done, Ms. Inoue. It is as Ulquiorra first believed, a rejection of phenomena."

Rukia glanced back to the mentioned Arrancar, spitting derisively at his feet as she rose. Orihime clasped her hands in front of her chest, her slate eyes meeting Rukia's for a moment then turning back to the man above. "I did as you wanted—now please! Let Rukia go!"

Startled now, the Shinigami could only stare helplessly as Aizen crushed the freedom of them both. "I'm sorry," he shook his head slightly as if truly in remorse, "—but I cannot do that."

"Why not?!" Orihime's voice rose an octave higher, desperation coloring her tone, "I came as equivalent exchange—"

"It's not that simple, Orihime-chan," spoke a familiar voice from behind them. Rukia spun around, her stomach tightening in furious knots for the smiling man striding toward them. "You see we need both of you to bring our cause to fruition."

"Ichimaru Gin," she hissed, glaring spitefully as he passed by her, a simple flash of his red eyes sending her skin crawling and her hands shaking with suppressed ire. _How she longed to_…

Orihime was speechless, her mind still piecing apart his words, "I—I did as you—"

"Asked? Fulfilled every duty to ensure that Soul society and Kurosaki and his friends would believe you and—" Gin paused, his snake-like eyes flickered to Rukia again, the inscrutableness revealing itself now as undisguised glee, "—Rukia-chan, traitors in the best sense of the world?"

Horror-stricken, Orihime gaped at him, her hands flying up to her mouth.

_What had she done…_?

Recollection of the simple letter penned to them all, lay on her kitchen table.

In it she had expressed her simple wish to join Rukia…wherever she was now.

Her friend.

Her best friend in the entire world and she had just ruined everything.

She was such a terrible person.

Crumpling to tears, humiliation complete, Orihime still felt the encircling embrace of a stronger person, slender, but still having a sense of strength in her spirit. "Rukia," she sobbed, "I-I'm so sorrryyy!!" The Shinigami patted her head, whispering softly in rare tones of comfort, "it'll be okay, hush…"

It would be.

It would have to be.

~~~To be continued~~~

AN: please review!


End file.
